In a Jam
"In a Jam" ("El Instrumento del Sufrimiento") es el episodio 12.2 de la serie de televisión de Happy Tree Friends. Descripción del Episodio ¡Rock, roll y la muerte de Russell significan que Cuddles consigue una audición para la banda de Lumpy! Trama del Episodio En su casa, Cuddles termina de decorar su habitación con recuerdos de la Happy Tree Band, cuando suena el despertador. Con eso, Cuddles enciende su televisor y ve una actuación de la banda, que consta de Lumpy, Handy, y Russell. Sin embargo, durante la actuación Russell golpea accidentalmente un vaso de agua sobre su amplificador, lo que le electrocuta hasta la muerte. Para encontrar a un nuevo miembro de la banda, Sniffles, manager de la banda, cuelga volantes alrededor de la ciudad. Cuddles se encuentra con uno y se emociona ante la idea de convertirse en una estrella de rock. Él va a la tienda de música y le dice a Mime, el secretario, que le gustaría comprar la guitarra de seis cuerdas en la ventana. Sin embargo, cuando Mime le llama por teléfono, se da cuenta de que Cuddles no tiene dinero y no puede terminar la transacción. Cuddles camina tristemente por la calle, cuando se encuentra con Nutty, que está sosteniendo una moneda y tiene una venda alrededor de uno de sus brazos. Cuddles le pregunta a Nutty de dónde sacó el dinero y Nutty le señala una camioneta estacionado a la orilla de la carretera. Cuddles entra y le dice a The Mole, quien trabaja ahí, que le gustaría donar un poco de sangre. Al principio The Mole confunde el brazo de Cuddles con el brazo de la silla y, sin saberlo, apuñala a la silla con la aguja. Sin embargo, The Mole prepara una segunda bolsa de sangre, y golpea bruscamente el brazo de Cuddles con la aguja. Desafortunadamente le toma muchos intentos encontrar una vena mientras apuñala el brazo de Cuddles varias veces, pero lo hace con tanta fuerza que incluso la aguja se rompe. Finalmente Mole lo logra y Cuddles llora mientras ve su sangre en la bolsa. Cuddles sale de la unidad móvil, mareado por la pérdida de sangre. Sin embargo, se da cuenta, que The Mole le dio un botón de su abrigo de laboratorio en lugar de una moneda. Cuddles se remonta a la unidad móvil para protestar a The Mole, el cual ha comenzado a coser una moneda en su abrigo. en vez lugar del botón que le dio a Cuddles. Cuddles se queda, pero The Mole lo malentendiende, y cree que Cuddles ha ido a donar más sangre. Después de donar más, Cuddles se ve enfermizo y tiene pocos niveles de sangre. Sin embargo, él se pone feliz cuando finalmente recibe su dinero. Cuddles entra corriendo a las audiciones, abrazando a su guitarra nueva y se forma en la fila justo detrás de Nutty. Nutty saca una piruleta en forma de flauta y toca algunas notas en ella justo antes de comerla y reír. A continuación, Cro-Marmot asombra a la banda tocando un solo de guitarra impecable. Llaman a Cuddles, él camina hacia el centro del escenario. Aunque inicialmente impresionados por su presencia en el escenario, la banda se encoge cuando Cuddles comienza a tocar terrible. Como Cuddles pone una nota hacia el final de su audición, una cadena en los descansos de la guitarra, vuela, y corta uno de sus ojos en medio. Lumpy contrata a Cuddles en el acto, para gran confusión de todos. Las intenciones de Lumpy se vuelven claras cuando la banda está lista para llevar a cabo, Cuddles ahora está vestido como Russell con un parche en el ojo y un sombrero de pirata. La banda comienza a tocar y todo va bien, Cuddles parecía haber mejorado su capacidad de guitarrista. Cuddles baila por el escenario, sin embargo, el cable de su guitarra a su amplificador está desconectado y deja escapar estática. La conecta de nuevo, pero pronto se da cuenta de que su guitarra no está tocando más. Corre hacia los controles fuera del escenario y comienza a tocar todas las luces y audio. Luces de colores comienzan a parpadear en el escenario, haciendo que a Handy le dé un ataque epiléptico. Sniffles pone un par de platillos en la boca de Handy para evitar que se muerda la lengua, pero el metal provoca que Handy que astillan sus dientes de conejo. Cuddles apaga las luces intermitentes y Handy logra ponerse de pie, donde se tropieza, desorientado. La guitarra de Cuddles vuelve a funcionar, lo que hace que se apague la música y las luces. Cuando las luces se encienden de nuevo, vemos que Handy ha tropezado hasta el borde del escenario, con los platillos aún en su boca. Sniffles intenta agarrarlo, pero Handy cae sobre el borde y su cabeza es cortada a la mitad por los platillos. Enfadado, Sniffles corre a los controles mientras Cuddles, ahora satisfecho, corre de vuelta al escenario. Sniffles tropieza con el cable de la guitarra y vuela hacia los controles, en los que la lengua de Sniffles se ve atrapada en una sección giratoria de la máquina en la que está la cinta de grabación de audio. Como su lengua se metió en la máquina Sniffles lucha por sacarla, pero pisa accidentalmente un botón. Esto aumenta el tempo de la música, lo que obliga a Lumpy a tocar más rápido. Como lengua de Sniffles alcanza su límite, sus órganos y médula espinal son sacados de su cuerpo. Lumpy, por otra parte, continúa tocando rápidamente, haciendo que su brazo se desgaste por la fricción. Cuddles luego salta en el escenario, mientras que los órganos giratorios de Sniffles fuera del escenario suban el volumen de los amplificadores. Cuddles, sin saber sobre el aumento de volumen, toca su guitarra una vez. El volumen intenso arroja a Cuddles fuera del escenario y hace que el cuerpo de Lumpy estalle. The Mole llega de la unidad móvil con un refrigerador, listo para administrar un poco de sangre a Cuddles. Por desgracia, el IV que utiliza es el que tiene la amortiguación silla en ella y, a pesar de los gritos de dolor de Cuddles, The Mole sigue administrando la amortiguación. El cuerpo de Cuddles se hincha hasta alcanzar el tamaño de un sillón reclinable, en el que Mole procede a sentarse y relajarse. Cuando el episodio termina, The Mole saca el brazo de Cuddles lo que hace que sus piernas se peguen hacia fuera como un taburete. Moraleja "He who pays the piper calls the tune!" (Hay que pagar para escuchar). Muertes #Russell se electrocuta y se desintegra. #Handy es decapitado cuando cae del escenario llevando unos platillos en su boca. #Los órganos y la espina de Sniffles son removidos por el mecanismo de grabación. #Lumpy explota luego de que Cuddles hace una nota muy aguda con su guitarra. #Cuddles es rellenado con el relleno de un sillón, haciendo que sus órganos se aplasten, o que se sofoque. Heridas #Nutty es clavado en el brazo con una aguja antes de la llegada de Cuddles. #Cuddles sufre varias heridas en uno de sus brazos, luego de que The Mole fallidamente intentara extraerle sangre. Luego la aguja se rompe dentro de se brazo, y The Mole usa otra aguja para sacarla, haciendo que salga por el otro extremo del brazo. Sufre mareos por la gran perdida de sangre, y luego vuelve a ser clavado con la aguja después de que The Mole no le pagara por la transfusión. #La cuerda de la guitarra corta uno de los ojos de Cuddles. #Handy sufre un ataque epiléptico, donde se rompe algunos de sus dientes, echa espuma por la boca y queda confundido. #Lumpy pierde uno de sus brazos luego de tocar la guitarra muy rapido. #Los oídos de Cuddles sangran luego de que toca una nota muy aguda. También es clavado con una aguja cuando le realizan una transfusión de "sangre". Errores #Al principio del episodio, cuando muestran el libro, se puede escuchar que la primera página no hace ningún ruido cuando la hoja se mueve. Sin embargo, las siguientes páginas sí hacen ese sonido. #La cornamenta de Lumpy cambia de direcciones varias veces. #El lunar en la cara de The Mole cambia de posiciones varias veces. #En otros episodios el cerebro de Lumpy es pequeño, pero en este episodio es de tamaño normal. #Justo antes de que The Mole logra encontrar la vena de Cuddles y empezar la extracción, se puede ver que Cuddles tiene dos manos en el brazo derecho. #Los auriculares de Sniffles están sobre sus mejillas y no donde sus orejas. #Ciertas partes de la canción se pueden escuchar, a pesar de que no deberían hacerlo. Por ejemplo, se pueden escuchar tambores mientras Handy sufre un ataque epiléptico, incluso luego de que muere. #Handy se rompe varios dientes, pero cuando muere estos no tienen ningún daño. #El parche de Cuddles es más pequeño que sus ojos. #A pesar de que el vendaje de Cuddles está en su brazo, cuando regresa a pedirle su moneda a The Mole el vendaje está en su muñeca. #Es imposible que The Mole pueda coser una moneda a su bata, la moneda no tiene ningún agujero. #En la audición, cuando Cuddles empieza a tocar la guitarra, esta no esta conectada a ningún amplificador, por lo tanto no debería sonar así. #A pesar de que Cuddles no tenia talento, en el ensayo de la banda tocaba bien. #Cuando Cuddles está siendo rellenado aún tiene su gorro de pirata y su parche, pero luego de que es completamente rellenado estos dos objetos desaparecen. #Hay una fotografía de Lumpy cantando en la casa de Cuddles, a pesar de que Lumpy es guitarrista, no cantante. #Los órganos de Sniffles no salen en el orden correcto. #Es imposible que Cuddles estuviera en buen estado durante la audición considerando la cantidad de sangre que perdió en la donación. #El parche de Cuddles cambia de lugares varias veces. #Cuando Handy cae, él cae de espaldas, pero cuando muere cae de frente. #Cuando Handy muere, su casco se cae y se puede ver que no tiene orejas. #Los auriculares de Sniffles desaparecen cuando se acerca al tablero de control. #Cuando Sniffles muere la sangre es roja, pero cuando Cuddles toca la nota aguda la sangre es naranja. #Antes de la muerte de Lumpy hay sangre en el suelo. Mientras Lumpy muere la sangre desaparece. #Cuando Lumpy muere, brevemente sus ojos tienen pupilas de pac-man. Curiosidades *La canción que toca la banda se asemeja mucho a la canción "Lust for life" de Iggy Pop. *Fue estrenado junto con "I've Got You Under My Skin" y "Junk in the Trunk". *El grito de Russell durante su muerte es el mismo que hace en el juego Fire Escape. *Este episodio muestra que Handy sufre epilepsia. Cuddles también sufre epilepsia, como se puede ver en Seize the Day, pero extrañamente no se ve afectado en este episodio, posiblemente porque le falta un ojo, o porque no estaba viendo directamente las luces. *Luego de que no logra salvar a Handy, Sniffles hace el rasgo facial característico de él (poner una cara enojada). Ésta es una de las cuatro ocasiones donde esto sucede. Las otras son Pop en Snip Snip Hooray!, Flaky en Rink Hijinks y Petunia en I Nub You, también es la única vez que ocurre en la serie de TV. *Éste es el único rol protagonico de Cuddles en la serie de TV. También aparece protagonizando en Autopsy Turvy, pero no cuenta como un episodio real. *Cuddles parece tener fobia a las agujas, también conocida como belonefobia. *Ésta es la última muerte de Lumpy en la serie de TV, también es la última de Handy. *La muerte de Sniffles es similar a la muerte de Giggles en Double Whammy Parte 1, y a la muerte de Nutty en Stealing the Spotlight, también es similar a su propia muerte en Tongue in Cheek. *Es obvio que Lumpy es el integrante favorito de la banda de Cuddles, ya que todo en su casa está decorado con objetos y pósters con su imagen. *La herida en el ojo de Cuddles es similar a la herida de Mime en Random Acts of Silence. *Se desconoce cómo Handy podía tocar la batería si no tiene manos, posiblemente usaba sus brazos. *Nadie se mostró preocupado por la muerte de Russell. *No hay personajes femeninos en este episodio. *La herida en los oídos de Cuddles es similar a las heridas de Pop y Cub en Mime to Five. *Se desconoce quién puso el vaso con agua sobre el amplificador de Russell, pudo ser el mismo o presumiblemente pudo ser Lumpy. *Es extraño que hayan aceptado a Cuddles en la banda, debido a que él es guitarrista, pero necesitaban un bajista (el puesto que ocupaba Russell). También es raro que Nutty hiciera su audición con una flauta. *La muerte de Russell es similar a la muerte de Flippy en A Vicious Cycle. *El sistema monetario de Happy Tree Friends se muestra inconsistente. Con una sola moneda Cuddles fue capaz de comprar una guitarra eléctrica, mientras Nutty puede comprarse una paleta con la misma cantidad de dinero. *Se le puede escuchar a Cuddles decir a Nutty ¡Hey How You Get That Coin? *Handy imita la sonrisa de Lifty y Shifty cuando sufre su ataque epiléptico. *Ésta es la única vez que Nutty sobrevive en TV con un rol secundario. Vídeo Parte 1 thumb|center|550 px Parte 2 thumb|center|550 px Galería en:In a Jam Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Serie de TV Categoría:Episodios sin personajes femeninos Categoría:Twelfth Night Categoría:Episodios de Tortura Continúa Categoría:Episodios 2006 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Cuddles Categoría:Gran Multitud de Personajes